1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a macerator particularly useful for chopping solids flowing through a mixed sewage line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found helpful in sewage processing to reduce the size of solids flowing in a mixed flow sewage line. When macerated or comminuted to a smaller physical size, they can be more readily acted upon in the usual sewage treatment facilities. The anaerobic bacterial processing, of course, can be more rapidly achieved with smaller physical dimensions to the solids involved.
Comminuters of various types are known in the art. Prior comminuters do not achieve a desirable goal which is very helpful in sewage line treatment. This goal is to permit bypass of the stream flow past the macerator blades when the blades are not being powered so that flow is achieved in both powered and unpowered circumstances.